Done by the Book
by Danny's-Smutty-Lemons
Summary: One-shot, Bella gets a little bit distracted while doing 'research' for a new book, what does a certain bronze haired man have to do with it? Read and see. Review. Citrusy-goodness involved, ExB. Rated M


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, I just use them for you entertainment.**

**So… this is my first time **_**ever**_** writing a lemon and/or one-shot so let me know how I did… in not so mean words.**

* * *

I whipped my head around quickly to look behind me. I powered on through the leaves my feet hitting the ground heavily, but muffled by the soft leaves. I gasped in a breath and shot around a thick oak tree. I pressed my back up aganst it and tried to calm my heavy breathing. I peaked around the side of the tree, only seeing green from the thick wildlife I made sure the coast was clear before stepping out from behind my safe haven and into the dark brown path.

A bird sounded loudly as I continued down what was thining into a bicycle trail, I got away from it as quickly as possible so that it didn't give away my location. I soon slowed to a walk, my ears on high alert as I took each step, and then a twig snapped to my left and I turned my head slowly towards the sound. Then one sounded to my right. 

My head snapped to my right trying to track down whomever or whatever was snapping them. I had no idea how far away the noises were but their general directions were obvious. They were trying to trick me, trying to play mind games with me. I knew it, they knew it, and it was working. I whipped my head from side to side before taking off again. The shrill ring of that same birds call rang out to my left about ten or fifteen yards away alerted me of their approach.

They were gaining on me, my heart rate increased, until I was sure it was almost audible. I willed it to quiet down, so that I wasn't found. I watched the ground carefully for twigs, making sure I didn't trip one. A thick tree root was in front of me and I knew it was going to be a problem. I paused quickly and warilly stuck out my leg upon approaching it and placed my leg on to the ground on the other side of the slick, and  
dangerous obstacle.

I gently balanced my weight on that leg and tried pulling my other leg over it when I felt a hand on my waist. My breath hitched at the contact, I felt my heart rate increase even  
more, until it was thundering in my chest. I felt that familiar spark shoot through me, it sent a warm tingling down my spine and to my lower stomach area, making it clench in anticipation.

I tried to ignore the feeling and pushed the hand off of me, but its fingers just tightened and another hand was added under my bust line, cupping my right breast gently over my tank top. He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me against him. Then hooking his thumbs in my belt loops, he spun me around, before gently lifting my whole body around towards him and back over the tree root. I turned my head towards him and huffed crossing my arms over my chest which was covered in a thin purple tank top. He just smirked at me, his mouth falling into a crooked smile, all of his bright white teeth on display. I scowled at him and he pulled me flush against his warm chest, I sighed this was exactly what I had been trying to run from, this intense want, no need, for him. I placed my hands on his hard chest, thinking I was going to push myself away and instead gasped quietly.  
His smile increased as my hands roamed over his hard and broad chest. I was begining to hate that beautiful cocky smile. I pushed away from his chest and his arms only tightened around my waist I reached my arms behind myself and unhooked his arms. I took a cautious step backwards, making sure to avoid that bastard tree root that had gotten me caught.  
"What's wrong Bella?" he taunted quietly, his voice as smooth as velvet and almost as deep as his eyes.  
I looked him dead in his dark green eyes. Eyes like I had never seen before. They were a forest green and usually filled with mirth, but now they were only filled with lust. He broke eye contact and advanced towards me slowly, his eyes raking the length of my body. My nipples stiffened under the thin material of my shirt under his gaze. He noticed this and the smirk fell from his face. He bit the edge of his lip before releasing it and licking his lips. Oh god his lips, they were full, and pouty, just all around sexy.  
I closed my eyes and kept walking backwards until I was flush against a nearby tree. He loped up to me quickly grabbing my waist in his large hands, he pushed my hips back into the tree pinning them there and looking into my eyes. I glared at him and he chuckled lightly.  
He leaned forward enough until his mouth was at my ear, "I know what is wrong… You like to be in control of yourself, don't you," I tried to twist out of his grip. Lifting my hips a bit I turned to the side, trying to escape his strong grip, but was momentarily distracted at his hardness rubbing along my inner-thigh.

"Well for once in awhile, why don't you just let me lead?" he took my ear between his lips sucking gently aand pushed my hips against the tree again, but a little more forcefully than the last time.

He made a long trail of open mouthed kisses from my ear to my neck and sucked gently there. I bit my lip to hold back the moan that was desperatly building in the back of my throat. He bit down on the flesh that he had previously been sucking, marking me.  
I couldn't hold it back this time I let out a loud moan. He smiled proud of him self, before grinding his prominent erection against my lower stomach. His hands moved from my hips up to the bottom of my shirt. His fingers danced along the hem awhile and he went back to sucking on my neck again. I moaned and rolled my head back until it hit the tree behind me. My panties were growing wetter as he went along. He licked my neck for a short while before sucking on it again. His fingers hooked around the bottom of my shirt and he pulled it slowy, torcherously slowly, over my abdomen. The back or his fingers dragged along my skin leaving a tingling trail in their advanced towards my chest, still pulling my shirt with him. He flattened his hands against my stomach and moved towards my breast, my shirt had fallen to his wrists. He moaned as he wandered upwards, realizing that I wasn't wearing a bra, his fingers continued up until I could feel  
the tips of his fingers teasing my taught nipples, he then moved his fingers to the top of my breast. His hands were cuping the massaging them. I moaned again, but much louder that the first time. I felt him smile against my neck before he pulled away and yanked my shirt up quickly over my head, I gasped as the cold air hit my exsposed chest.  
He then grabbed my chest again and we both moaned. He ducked his head taking one pebbled nipple into his mouth while giving the other an equal amount of attention by rolling and pinching it between his finger tips. I arched my back into him and moaned again. He bet his knees slightly grinding his erection into my covered cunt.  
I sucked in a deep breath and cried out his name.  
He then switched nipples and repeated the process with the other; he pulled back from my breast and pulled his shirt over his head in one fluid motion. I tried to hide my smile from him and his glorious chest and stepped towards him running my hand over his chest marveling at the taut muscles. I ran my hand down the length of his chest over his pecs and abs until they met the top of his jeans. I tortured him just as he had me. My fingers danced along the edge, before I slipped in one finger into his pants, brushing his hard shaft through his under wear.

Then another finger and another, untill And then I finally just put my whole hand  
in. I teased him through his under wear a little bit more before pulling my hand out. He growled and ferociously attacked my lips. He reached down and picked up my legs wrapping them around his hips, his lips never leaving mine. I reached between us to unbuckle his pants before I had realised that I was backed against the tree again. Both of my hands dove down, quickly making do with his zipper and then mine.

"I hate you." I said quietly, he just smiled against my lips. I removed my hands from between us and wrapped them in his hair as he took over.

He puled away from my lips and retorted just as softly as I had, "No  
you don't." his voice was laced with cockiness "You want to know how I know this?" he asked bending down to kiss my neck again. 

"How?" I breathed. His hands went down to my pants again. His long  
fingers slipped into my pants and underwear. He rubbed his index finger along my opening spreading my wettness and I arched into him, throwing back my head in pleasure.  
"Because I wouldn't be able to get that reaction from you if you hated me." he pushed a finger into my wet folds, I gasped and moaned before rocking my hips into is hand. He added another finger inside of me, at first; he pumped in and out of me at a regular and _slow_ pace. I moved faster on his hand trying to set the pace a little bit, he smirked and shook his head, "You also wouldn' have let this," he said gesturing with his finger that was inside of me so that he hit my g-spot, "go this far if you hated me." he slowly leaned forward and kissed me gently. My fingers reached behind me trying to find purchase on the rough bark. I soon gave up, and just decided to use Edward's hair. I dug my fingers into his thick copper locks, bouncing faster and faster on his hand towards my release. He smirked at me again and pulled out his finger, I tugged roughly at his hair and growled sharply. He kissed me gently before slipping it into his mouth. I moaned at the erotic scene before me. After he had sucked my juices off of his finger he kissed me again letting me taste myself on him. 

"You know I actually think you like me quite alot." he said reaching down between us torcherously slow to undo his pants. I slapped away his hand, panting with need; I fumbled to undo his pants. He stepped back for a second to move his pant and underwear down to his ankles. He hissed loudly when the cold air hit his dick and I licked my lips and yanked down my own shorts and underwear. He stepped to me again and I wrapped my legs around his waist and threw my arms over his shoulder, burrying my hands in his hair again. He braced me against the tree gently before plunging into my depths. We both groaned on contact. Edward had a crazed look in his eye as he pumped into me. At the rate he was going I knew I wasn't going to last long.  
And he did too.  
He pumped into me a few more times, hitting my G-spot with each thrust. The only sounds to be heard were our moans and skin slapping against each other.  
I gasped loudly as Edward pressed his thumb to my clit, adding to the bliss of him being inside of me. I removed my right hand from his hair and grabbed on tightly to a small tree branch above my head. Three more pumps and I was done for. My back arched off of the tree almost painfully and I saw a blinding white light as I climaxed. I heard a loud groan and Edwards hot seed filled me as he came only a few seconds after me. And even though he was climaxing his knees still held strong, his waist still pinning mine to the tree. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged myself to him tightly.

"Hmm," I sighed he returned my sigh.

"Edward?" he kissed my lips agan gently before pulling back and looking  
into my eye, cocking his head slightly. "I don't hate you." He laughed gently before kissing me again.  
"I know babe," I reached a hand forward placing it on his firm and sharp jaw, he leaned into my palm and I leaned forward once more to kiss him. I was still pinned against the tree and under Edward, my legs still wrapped around him. "If you hated me we wouldn't be planning our honeymoon, my dear." I giggled slightly and hugged myself to him.  
I burried my face in his neck kissing it softly, noticing that it was covered in a light sheen of sweat, I smiled aganst his neck and sighed.

"We should definantly do this again." I said against his neck.  
"Do what? Have sex in the woods again?" he snorted a little.  
I answered quickly anyway, "Yes." he looked taken aback at my quick answer and smiled. "That was… intense," I kissed him soundly on the mouth and he pulled away and lowered me onto the ground.  
He raked a hand through his thick bronze locks before taking my hand. "I don't know why we shouldn't, I mean Edward," I purred in a deep sultry voice I ran my free hand over his still bare chest, "You looked _so_ fucking sexy when you take control like that baby."  
"Of course I did," he smiled cockily before pulling his pants back up and doing them up.  
I rolled my eyes and pulled my shirt over my freezing cold chest and stomach; I then moved down to my pants pulling them up over my legs and buttoning them and started to straighten out my hair, a vain attempt.

Edward took my chin in his hand and ran a thumb over my lip and my mouth fell open sucking it in. "Besides it was your writing I was just… helping to act it out." He laughed and pulled his thumb out of my mouth before kissing me again.

He wrapped his arm around my waist before tucking his hand into my back pocket.  
He gave my ass a teasing little squeeze.  
"I love you Bella, and anytime you wanna act out a scene from one of your trashy romance novels... Well you know where to find me."

"I love you too, and why do you assume that I am looking for some one of your physique or personality for my books?" he squeezed my ass again.  
"Because I have read your books which all happened to feature a bronze haired god," he ran his long fingers through his own hair, then made a wide gesture to his body before saying," with a lean body, and the looks of an angel." he laughed then, loudly, and puckered his lips at me.  
"What ever..." I said pouting; he kissed it away before removing his hand from my pocket and grabbing my hand.

"You know, maybe I should start writing about some one of a different physique, like I dunno…bigger. You know like more muscle mass than that," I poked his arm gently, and laughed as his facial expression went from cocky to upset.

He quickly regained a cocky front again"Right…" he said nodding unconvincingly as if he weren't worried.

"Right," I agreed, "and we should probably make him darker, I mean Baby, you're just… _so _pale." He rolled his eyes and walked ahead of me.

I smiled widely, happy that I got to him, and ran forward grabbing his arm, "Don't worry honey, your perfect just the way you are." I said cheesily grinning at him.

He cracked a smile and put a hand over mine that was placed on his arm lacing our fingers before saying, "Oh, I know."

------

**Review,**

**Tell me how much you liked it, or hated it.**

**I accept anonomous reviews :)**


End file.
